nightmares_of_the_pastfandomcom-20200213-history
Johnny (AU)
This page is dedicated specifically to list all of the different Alternate Universe counterparts of Johnny Hawkins. Alternate Universes The counterparts are located under the Alternate Universe to which the counterpart can be found. The different Alternative Universes will be listed in alphabetical order. A-B * Band Universe - Johnny Hawkins, is the band manager of indie rock band Dark Alleys and Seasonal Creatures. He's married and hails from Ireland. * Benders Universe - Duran, an Air Nomad with an unknown background as of now. C-D * Circus Universe - Johnny, the ringmaster of Le Cirque de la Nuit. The ringmaster is a mysterious character with an unknown and as mysterious background as The Night Circus itself. * Daemons Universe - Johnny Hawkins, his daemon, Skyvenia, settled as a long-eared owl.' * '''Doggie Universe - Johnny Hawkins, vampire guard of the Roderick Family, approximately 133 (biologically 33). Johnny is assigned as the personal bodyguard to Cale Santiago. E-F * Fantasy Universe - Duran, Mage from The Magic Mountains of Xariqe. Duran is approximately 1500 years old but still looks young, he wields a staff that although it's plain appearance is made by the pulverized bones of a dragon, and decorated with its teeth. Dragons have long been extinct and that itself is a testimony of how old Duran actually is. * Foster care Universe - [[Johnny (Foster (AU)|John "Johnny" Williams']], formerly Hawkins, saw his entire family being murdered when he was simply five years old, and didn't speak a word after that for many years. He instead communicated using ASL (American sign language) and gestures. He came to Mrs. Williams when he was ten years old. Years later Johnny, now 26 years old, speaks when it's needed, is a police officer, working to clean the streets like his mother taught him. G-H * 'Gladiator Universe - [[Johnny (Gladiator!AU)|'Duibhín']], a Gael from Hibernia, the gladiator trainer of the House of Lucius. He is traditionally referred to only by the title of "Doctore". * Hero Universe - Johnny Hawkins, aka Hamon. Hamon is the leader of Team Justice as well as the oldest member. * Hogwarts Universe - Johnny Hawkins, a a 7th year Gryffindor student, a prefect and Head Boy of his house. * Hunger Games Universe - Johnny Hawkins, a silent but deadly tribute from DISTRICT 9, representing his district in the 72nd Hunger Games. I-J * Immortals Universe - Durán Ó Dubhan, an Irishman made Immortal in year 895 at the age of 25. He's the well respected leader of the Immortals, keeping them all check and making sure that they do their job. Durán is the one that has the more contact with The Patron, often the one who she sends after for reports or similar. * InFamous Universe - Johnny, a conduit with the powers to change someone's appearance for a varying time. Johnny owns an antique shop and lives a normal (and hidden) life with his wife and two sons. He helps Justus and Darren to hide from the Department of Unified Protection, using his powers to cloak Darren and give him a new appearance. K-L * Legendary Figures Universe - King Frost, the bringer of ice, frost and cold to the lands. He has a frosty personality suiting for his name and mythical task, because of him having more powers when the earth were younger King Frost is a bit arrogant and slightly vain, still thinking himself of being the same King Winter he used to be, and deserving the same respect and honor still. King Frost's Messenger is Amarok, the Great Wolf. M-N * Medieval Universe - Lord James Hawkins, son of Lord Reuben Hawkins, 4th Baron Hawkins, 2nd Earl of March – or Johnny among his friends – and the youngest child of an English nobleman and powerful Marcher lordA Marcher Lord (Welsh: Barwn y Mers) was a strong and trusted noble appointed by the King of England to guard the border (known as the Welsh Marches) between England and Wales.. O-P * Pirates Universe - James Hawkins, or also called "Johnny the Judicious", is the Quartermaster and Irish cousin of Captain Justus. He's the bastard son of Justus' paternal uncle and he grew up in Ireland with only his mother. * Prison Universe - Johnny, the Iceman is the New York Crime Lord, he's one of the few characters in this universe not being convicts or otherwise involved with the prison. Johnny is the mentor and Boss of Justus Remington. Q-R S-T * S.T.A.R. Universe - First Sergeant John Hawkins, also called "Iceman", is the team leader of Team Alpha. * Shapeshifter Kids Universe - John "Johnny" Hawkins, a 19 year old uni student originally from Ireland, but transferred to London for lack of Irish shifter schools. His shift is an long-eared owl. * Single Parenthood Universe - John "Johnny" Hawkins, the biological father of Justus and adoptive father of Darren. He's a struggling single father who tries to do the best he can with his sons while being a highly important businessman and CEO of one of the biggest experimental medical corporations in New York City. * Space Universe - J04N-45WK, or more commonly called "Johnny Hawk", is a , a cybernetically enhanced humanoid with artificial intelligence and connection to computers. He's the Commanding officer of the crew's ship and technical support. U-W * Western Universe - John Hawkins, a man with an unknown background as of now. * Wolf's Rain Universe - Duran, a lone wolf until he meets up with a ragged pack of wolves, where he surprises himself to find himself feeling at home. He becomes the proud beta of the pack, often being the one who keeps his head cold and sharp while the two alpha males tends to let their temper control their actions. X-Z * Zombie Apocalypse Universe - Dr. Hawkins, a former doctor now doing what he can to save whoever he can in a world were the mounting pile of people he couldn't save just keeps getting bigger. References Category:Nightmares of the Past Wiki Category:Alternate Universe